A Good Kind of Crazy
by noell1210
Summary: With Eric gone, Horatio realizes that the team made need a new recruit. Emily Randolph is a 26 year old unemployed officer from Washington. However, he doesn't realize the sort of craziness that follows her.
1. prologue

PROLOGUE

NAME: Randolph, Emily Jane

AGE: 26

ETHNICITY: Caucasian

PREVIOUS EMPLOYER: Jonathan Ryan, Seattle Washington District Attorney.

He read over each aspect of her carefully written resume with a fine tooth comb. Every now and then certain words or phrases would jump out at him. For example, he learned that she had worked for the Seattle DA's office, and was recently let go for reasons not disclosed in the document. He also read that she was originally from New York, like himself, and she had graduated top in her class from the police academy. But what really caught his eye, was that she was trained in the field of criminal behavioral analysis, which meant that she had the ability to pinpoint a killer's specific behavioral pattern. This would be extremely helpful.

When Eric retired as a CSI the team had lost a valuable mind in its arsenal, not to mention there was a serious loss in morale in the lab. Maybe a fresh face would be exactly what everyone needed.

His mind began to wonder to what Emily Jane Randolph might be like, as a person. Would she be nice, or uncooperative? Would she be smart? _Well of course she's smart, she is an NYU graduate, _he thought. And despite his efforts he couldn't help but wonder what she looked like. _Damn it, Horatio. She's 26 years old. _He told himself this a few times, but his mind still ran away with him. Something about her captured him, and he hadn't even met her.

_Ring Ring. _He was pulled back down to reality by his cell phone ringing on his desk.

"Horatio." He said putting the phone to his ear.

"Hey, H." Eric's voice sounded vibrant on the other end of the line.

"Eric, it's uh…it's been a while." He sat back, allowing his chair to recline and the tense muscles in his back to release.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that. Things have been a little crazy lately"

"Good crazy, I hope." he spoke hopefully, knowing that in reality…well his reality, good crazy was a very farfetched and very elusive idea.

"Not to bad, I guess." Horatio heard his sigh through the telephone. "Yeah, well anyway I was just calling to see how everyone in the lab was, are they good?"

"Everyone misses you. Is that was you want to hear?" he mocked.

"Yup." both men laughed at this. "Cool, so anything new happening?"

"Yes, actually." He moved to sit forward in his seat resting both of his elbows on the desk. "I was maybe uh thinking about bringing on a new CSI."

"Oh? Are you sure?" Eric's voice sounded mocking rather then skeptical.

"Well, she is very qualified and I…"

"She, uh?" Horatio's sentence was cut of by Eric's bellowing voice. It was so loud he had to pull the phone slightly away from his hear. "Is she good looking? I never took you for the type..."

"I'm hanging up now." He said as Eric continued to shout threw the line. "Goodbye Eric!"

He promptly shut the phone and returned it to its place on his desk. He picked up the receiver of the large office phone next to it. His mind was made up. He was going to call Emily Jane Randolph, and hopefully she would have some semblance of sanity to share with the Miami Dade crime lab.


	2. chapter one

CHAPTER ONE

Emily's POV:

You know, I was never one to cause trouble, maybe a tussle every now and then but never actual trouble kind of trouble. But somehow I had managed to get myself fired, slapped with a restraining order and hauled all the way to the fucking sunshine state in one god damn week. To think I used to like that man, respect him even. Work used to be good, but a few misplaced vocabulary words and a smack on the ass later, he was on the floor and I was out of a job, yay me.

I drove down the Miami turnpike, trying to not beat the shit out of my GPS. It felt as though I had passed the "Welcome to Florida" sign days ago, but somehow Miami was nowhere to be found. _Maybe it's with Atlantis, with my luck I'd find that first, _I thought.

"Okay, you'll drive for another hour… okay half hour, and then pull over and ask some nice person for directions." I said to myself moving my hand in circles in the air, while still trying to keep my steering under control with the other.

My eyes drifted over the skies, which were a brilliant blue. I knew I was in for a long day and uncomfortable night unless by some magic I happened to find my destination. _Maybe I could call…no don't call him; you don't even really know the man. He was really nice though. NO! What the hell would you say, "Hello Lieutenant? It seems as though I can't locate MIAMI, please oh please hire me!!" HA!_

That was it, my frustration had peaked. I carefully pulled the car to a stop on the side of the road. Sighing I let my head fall forward and rest on the steering wheel. My mind began to drift back to the Lieutenant.

TWO DAYS EARLIER

_BUZZ, BUZZ, BUZZ……BUZZZZZ! _My cell phone vibrated itself right of the night stand and under the bed. I rolled onto my stomach and stretched my arm to the floor, searching for the little fucker. _There you are you little son of a bitch. _I picked it up, glancing at the front screen. _2 AM!? This had better be good. _I flipped it open roughly.

"Randolph." I said my tone a bit snappier then I had intended.

"Um." It was obvious that my tone had startled the man. "Yes, Miss Randolph, this is Horatio Caine from the Miami Dade Crime lab." _Oh gosh, I just snapped at the man who could maybe be my future boss._

"Uh, hello sir, I apologize for my tone." I paused taking my time to think of something to say. "I uh, I wasn't expecting a call this late at night."

I heard his sharp intake of breath. He stammered a bit before speaking.

"Yes, I'm very sorry; I suppose I forgot the time change." His voice had a deep velvety quality to it. It was endearing.

"No, no that's quite alright. I have a full supply of coffee." I let out a nervous chuckle.

"Well, it's good to know you can stay up all night." I could practically hear his embarrassment after that. "I…" He stammered. "I didn't mean…" _Why do I get the feeling he's nervous?_

"I know what you meant." I laughed.

"Okay." He said in declaration of a subject change. "I wanted to speak to you about possibly working for me." His voice became serious.

"Lovely." I choked out between chuckles.

We talked for hours after that. He asked me questions. I answered and then asked him a few. We barely talked about work, or the job offer. It was mostly about Washington or Miami. I even made fun of him for his little slip of the tongue. I new I was going to like working for him… maybe a little too much.

END FLASHBACK

_ BUZZZZ._ I was pulled from my day dream my phone buzzing in the glove box. I grabbed it and glanced at the caller ID. _Oh my gosh, it's him! _ My mind squealed. Why did he make me so…so…I don't know what he made me feel. I flipped it open.

"Hello?" I said in a suspicious, I've done something that I don't want you to know about, voice.

"Emily?"_Oh shit, he knows too much! _"Are you alright?" he said, I could hear the curiosity in his voice.

"You ask an awful lot of questions, you know." I spat back. Crap.

Horatio chuckled. I knew he was rolling his eyes at me. "What did you do?"

"What?" It came out far too high pitched. I had to clear my throat.

"Emily." He said in a stern voice, but I could still hear him laughing quietly. How is it that I hadn't even met him, and yet already he saw right through me? I could only imagine what it would be like when we were face to face. My stomach knotted nervously at the thought. "Tell me." He commanded, and for some reason I had to obey.

"I'm…uh" I took a deep breath. "I'm lost in the middle of nowhere…but I found a star bucks on the turnpike, so everything is cool!" Hopefully he would just take that and be on his way.

"Where are you?" of course he wouldn't. What ever was I thinking?

I rested my head back on the seat. "Umm, I'm stopped next to some kind of a factory…the sign says…Redfield Camping Supply."

"Okay" I could tell he was thinking about it. "I know where that is." He stopped and I could hear him moving around. "If you continue up the turnpike about 20 miles you'll pass a little restaurant called Maria's. I'll be waiting for you there." _Oh god._

"Lieutenant, you really don't have to do that." Suddenly my stomach hurt.

"Call me Horatio." His voice was low. "What are you driving?" I was still trying to absorb the fact that I was going to see him in less than an hour.

"Um, I'm in a silver ford mustang." I was a bit breathless.

"Alright, I will see you soon." The line went silent.

_Great, _I thought_, I've got messy hair, tired eyes, a car full of empty coffee cups and I'm going to have to meet a man who may or may not be the sexiest man on the planet. Oh my god! You haven't even seen him! Keep it in your pants!_

But I had no choice; I begrudgingly put the car into drive and pulled back onto the road.


	3. chapter two

CHAPTER TWO

I drove 5 miles… 10 miles… 15 miles. Eventually I was nearing the 20 mile mark and began to look for this place called Maria's. All the while my nervous system was doing terrible things to my driving. Then I saw it. A little sign that said "Maria's", _okay stay calm._

It was a cute little building. The outside was painted a deep red color, probably a Cuban restaurant. My stomach growled, at the thought of warm, not fast food, food. From the road I could also see a large silver hummer with a CSI decal on the side. My heart rate kicked up to the point where I could feel it pounding in my ears. And then I saw him.

There he was, leaning casually against the bumper of the hummer. _That has to be him, right? Of course it is. _He stood with both hands in his pants pockets; his head bent low, legs crossed at the ankle. He was almost exactly how I had pictured him, except for the lustrous red hair…THAT, I had not expected. I grabbed my heels off the passenger seat and secured them on my feet before opening my door and stepping out into the brilliant Miami sun.

HORATIO'S POV:

I stood with the majority of my weight resting on the bumper of the hummer, staring down at my shoes. I was nervous, for some reason. Maybe it was because I was awaiting the new arrival to my team. Or perhaps I was simply anxious to meet the woman with whom I had shared a rather lengthy and enjoyable phone conversation. But either way, my heart was beating faster than usual, and it wasn't because of my age.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw the sleek silver mustang pull into the parking lot. But I kept my head down, afraid to look up for some reason. It wasn't until I heard the open and shut of her car door that I peered over my sunglasses, and suddenly… I had lost the ability to breath, to think. All I could hear was my own heart beat, and the click of her heels on the pavement. She was breathtaking, literally.

Her long legs were covered by tight black jeans that ran slim all the way to her black shoes. I let my eyes run up the curves of her legs to the fitted grey t- shit that she wore over what could only be described as the most perfect bosom I had ever seen. _Keep it together old man, _I thought_; _which was easier said then done.

As she walked toward me her hair flew about in the wind, the sun making it appear almost golden. My only disappointment was that her eyes were covered by thick black sunglasses, much like my own. I took in a deep breath and lifted my head, just as she stopped in front of me.

"Horatio?" she spoke and I noticed that her full lips were coated in a light layer of glossy pink lipstick.

"Yes." I said quietly.

She then removed her sunglasses and outstretched her hand to me. I took it, but we did not shake, just held them there, suspended between the two of us. I looked up at her face once again; she peered back at me with big blue grey eyes. A small crooked smile played across her face, and I watched as she licked her lips nervously. It seemed as though we had stood there, just staring at each other, for hours rather then seconds. Then she pulled her hand gently from mine.

"Well." I began, my usual calmness returning to me…finally. "Would you like to go inside? The food is great here, and you must be famished after all the driving you've done." _Did I just say famished??_

"Yeah, I've been living primarily off of coffee and McDonalds for two days now, I am absolutely famished." _Okay is she mocking me? No… she wouldn't. Okay, yes she would._

I stepped up to the door and held it open for her. As she walked through her arm brushed my chest and she promptly pulled it away, stepping as far to the side as possible. Did I smell strange? Was there something on my shirt? What could have possibly caused her to be so repulsed by me? Unless… perhaps she was feeling the same nervous pang I was experiencing. No, that seemed nearly impossible in my mind. It must have been a reflex.

"Hello, two?" the young lady behind the hostess podium asked, as I removed my glasses.

"Yes, thank you." Emily said, giving the woman a wonderful smile. I couldn't help but smile myself. The hostess turned to lead us, and Emily turned to look at me. I'm not sure why, but she seemed to stop for a moment.I placed my hand on the small of her back, and nodded my head to the side as if to say come on.

EMILY'S POV:

He placed his hand on the small of my back, releasing me from my momentary daze and I felt a slight shiver run up my spine. He nodded to me and we followed the waitress through the archway. The room was beautiful, with walls of a deep purple leading up to a high ceiling, and large wooden beams cascading over the room. From the outside I never would have guessed that the tiny building could hold such a structure. And the smell! It could only be described as mouth watering.

As I stared up at the ceiling, I could feel Horatio chuckling next to me.

"What's so funny?" I turned to him, raising my eyebrows.

"Nothing." He said, covering his mouth with his fist. "It's beautiful, isn't it?"

I nodded as we took our seats. The young lady smiled at Horatio before turning on her heel and walking back toward the front of the restaurant. Looking back across the table, I expected him to be watching her walk away, but he wasn't. He sat there reclined back in his chair, looking at me with a smile on his face. I smiled back, and took this time to really look at him. He was older, not old, but almost worn out in a way. His suit was neatly pressed, which was never…ever the type of thing that got me going; but there was something about it on him that made me wish he wasn't wearing it... if you know what I mean. But the eyes, I knew they were the deal breaker. _Wait, what am I thinking? _I tried in vain to think of something else, anything else. _You are here simply because you needed to find your way to Miami, nothing else. _I thought. _He probably doesn't even think anything of you! Messed up makeup, tousled hair, yep very attractive! _But liked him that much I was sure of, I just didn't know to what extent; and I sure as hell knew that he would never be interested in someone like me.

"So, what's good here?" I said breaking free of my haze and picking up the menu.

"Uh, well I always order the arroz con pollo."I stared at him in question."It's chicken." He laughed.

"Oh, alright then, I suppose I am having chicken." I smiled and made a show of closing the menu.

Over the next hour, we ate and talked. He told me about the team. Caliegh was the bubbly blonde ballistics expert _yikes, _Jesse was an old friend who had just come back from LA, and Ryan was apparently caught up in a gambling scandal involving the IAB and the whole shebang. He continued to list every person I would come into contact with, which was quit a litany. But When he mentioned a man named Eric Delko, I saw his eyes visibly sadden. I wanted so badly to ask but this was probably the wrong moment.

By the time coffee arrived, we were both full and sighing with content. The waitress placed the check on the table. I began to reach for it but he stopped me, placing his hand over mine.

"Please allow me."

"That's really not necessary." I stared him down in hope that he would yield. But instead, he rather forcefully removed the slip from my hand and pulled out his wallet. _I would expect nothing less._

HORATIOS POV:

The night air was refreshing as we stepped out of Maria's. _How is it already night time? _It hadn't felt that we were in there for anymore than two hours at the most, but somehow it had been four. Emily must have realized this just as I did. I could hear her sigh behind me.

"Well, I think it's time to hit the highway." She said.

"So I guess you'll follow me?" I turned to her.

"That would probably be the smart thing to do." A crooked smile crossed her face. "Considering that I murdered my GPS on the way here." I raised brow in question, but she just walked past me toward her car. "I can't very well follow you if I'm in front!" she called over her shoulder.

_She is going to be trouble. _I smiled as I started the hummer.


	4. chapter three

CHAPTER THREE

Emily POV:

It was 9 o'clock, when I sat down on the floor in my empty apartment, impatiently awaiting the moving truck to bring my belongings. I had slept in a hotel for the past three nights, but tomorrow I started my new job, and I was determined to be settled in.

The apartment was small, one bedroom with a small bathroom and kitchen and one big living room. Large windows covered one wall of the living room. _That's another thing I need to get... Curtains!_ I thought. So far I had some of my clothes, my computer, my car and my gun... as well as other traveling necessities. But I needed to make this place into a home.

I positioned myself back against the wall, resting my head back. For three days I did nothing but fill out paperwork shoot at the range and chill at the hotel. Horatio had come by to drop off papers a couple of times, but he never stayed to chat. As a matter of fact he had been very evasive since I arrived. I had nothing to do, nobody to talk to, basically.... I was going out of my mind! _What am I doing? They're not going to be here by midnight,_ said to myself.

The way I saw it I had two options, I could sit there on my ass and wait for the stupid truck to get there sometime between then and the next year or I could go out and enjoy Miami. _I'm not technically on duty for another 11 hours._

I smiled wickedly and raised my self from my seat on the wood. My duffel bags were in the next room and I quickly raced to them. But what would I wear, had I brought anything even remotely suitable for a night club? _Hmm... What to wear... What to wear?_ I examined the contents of each bag thoroughly, finding nothing at first. Then I saw a long thin black strap sticking out from under my work pants. I pulled the small black dress from the bottom of the bag is if it were a long lost treasure.

The dress was small, tight around the bosom and flowing down to about mid thigh. I bought it because I thought it would allow movement, and indeed it did. I could recall many a time I had been in that dress... and out of it. I laughed to myself.

I slipped it on over my head and twisted my hair up into a loose bun. Next came the shoe dilemma. Let me put it this way, I could chase down criminals in 4 inch stilettos... but for some reason when it came to dancing I always seemed to look like an unbalanced penguin. But the hell with it, I chose the red pumps I had packed and stepped into them carefully.

I then looked down and stared thoughtfully at my side arm.

"To bring the gun? Not to bring the gun? That is the question." I said aloud to myself. _Miami at night,_ I thought. "To bring the gun." I nodded.

I hooked the gun to my strap and secured it on my upper thigh. _Okay, so just don't get to comfortable with anyone on the dance floor__._ I smiled at the thought of some stranger feeling the gun through the dress and freaking out. As soon as I was all primped, or whatever, I grabbed my keys and hit the town.

20 minutes later and I was outside the club. A bouncer was positioned at the entrance, currently turning away a couple of young girls probably around 17. The line was long, but better there then back in the apartment. So I waited...and waited...and waited a while longer. Finally he took my ID and glanced it over, _yeah cuz I totally look like a teenager, pssht._

As soon as I stepped foot in the club my head began to spin. The music was loud, and the lights were strobing, _is strobing even a word?_ But oh yes, I was glad I came out. I spotted the bar about 30 feet across the sea of severely intoxicated people, and made my way over, pushing through the sweaty mass.

"What a ya havin?" the bartender asked.

"Uh rum an coke please." I said passing him a ten.

30 seconds later he handed me the drink. I gave him a thank you smile.

I nursed my drink for a good 5 minutes before coming to the realization that I had no real reason for being there. It's always better when you have someone with you. Clubs are social places, but you cannot be social by yourself. I couldn't help but imagine Horatio there. The thought was hysterical. His neat black suit and black sunglasses would provide him no protection in that place. _Keep it together girl, he's not even into you._

Before I knew it I had been yanked onto the dance floor. The man grabbed me around my waist and held on for dear life as he grinded his hips into mine. I must admit he was attractive. He had short brown hair, a tight shirt, and a great ass. He would do the job nicely. At last, I was enjoying myself for the first time in over a week.

We danced for 5 or 6 minutes and just as the music began to slow, shots rang out.

Horatio POV:

The call out had said officer involved shooting. 3 were dead, not including the shooters. Nothing about the officer was disclosed as of then. Normally any case after 10 o'clock was night shift, but larger ones such as this they called out all forces. I knew it wasn't going to be good, especially with officer involved gunfire.

I navigated the hummer down the narrow streets, looking for the commotion of the crime scene. Then I spotted it, 4 police cars were parked out front along with two silver hummers. The sign read Alia. I quickly parked, secured my badge, and stepped out.

"Horatio!" I heard Calieghs voice and spun around to see her walking toward me with a look of contempt on her face. "It's not pretty... So far we've got 5 casualties, two dead shooters, and 17 injured... Including an officer, who won't give a statement by the way." She was beyond frustration.

"Who is the officer?" I silently prayed that it wasn't who I thought it was.

"A young lady." my heart stopped. "Can't be anymore than 27. I don't know her name, but apparently... Hey!" before she could finish I took off to look for Emily. She hadn't said her name, but it was her, I could feel it.

The flashing lights of the ambulances were just over the hill. I stepped through the crowd of EMTs and injured civilians.

I heard her voice echo around me before I saw her.

"Ouch! Hey jackass, that hurts!" I had to do a 360 to find the source. She sat on the bumper of an ambulance, with an EMT trying persistently to patch up a long gash on her collar bone. Her hand continued to swat his away.

"Leutenant!" the young doctor called to me, his face showing relief at the sight of me. Her head immediately snapped up to look at me. "this young lady is being very difficult!" he gave me a look of exasperation.

It was at this moment that I noticed Emily's appearance. She wore a small black dress, which at any other time would have made my mouth water. But it was torn and dampened with blood. The long gash across her chest was deep and still bleeding. My eyes moved to her face, she looked up at me with the expression of a child caught with their hand in the cookie jar.

I approached them slowly. Taking the white towel from the man and cradling it in my hand, I gently placed them both over her wound. At my touch she went rigid. I looked into her eyes as I began to apply pressure. She made a slight pained face, but I could tell she was trying to be strong for me, which for some reason was lightly annoying.

"Why are you not giving a statement?" There was no way she was going to tell me, but it was worth a shot.

"Because I choose not to." I could see the resolve in her eyes, and a mixture of frustration, anger and worry began to boil inside of me.

I stared at her for a good 30 second before stepping closer, placing one of my legs between both of hers, grabbing the back of her head and leaning down to her ear.

"What the hell happened here?" my tone was a harsh whisper. I heard the EMT walk briskly away.

When she did not answer, I applied more pressure to the towel and pressed my thigh between her legs. She gasped slightly, wether it was in pain or pleasure, it was the desired reaction. I pressed harder.

"Three of them." she gasped out. "I heard shots, and I fired at them." I felt her grip my shirt. "I don't know anything else."

"Hmm." I grumbled in her ear. "And just where was your gun?" I moved my leg against her causing a slight moan deep in her chest. I couldn't help but be very pleased with myself.

I stepped away from her, leaving my hand on her chest. She looked up at me, her face was flushed; and replaced my hand with her own.

"That wasn't fair." she said.

"I know." I looked at her for a moment longer before turning to walk away. "Don't move!" I called over my shoulder.

I went in search of Caliegh, spotting her talking to frank outside of the crime scene.

"Three shooters." I spoke as I approached them. "How many we have dead?"

"Two dead shooters." frank answered. "This isn't good man. Do you think it's gang related?" He looked to me for an answer.

"I honestly don't know. It seems it could go in any direction at this point." I answered.

"How do you want us to handle this?" Caliegh looked up at me.

"Well, start by sorting through the shell casings." I slowly began to back away from them. "I'm going to go and get a statement out of the officer."

"Yeah, I bet you will." frank mumbled. I glared at him as I departed.

As I walked, my mind ran through everything that had transpired. I had used her body against her, which in itself was a strange idea. I was disgusted with myself, and yet somehow satisfied. _What were you thinking old man? _It was at this moment that I realized just how badly that could have gone. _You could have seriously hurt her. Oh god, what if she feels harassed? I am such fucking idiot, _I thought_._ But by the time I had made my way back to where I had left her, she was nowhere in sight. _I told her to stay put, but no, of course she doesn't listen._


	5. chapter four

CHAPTER 4

The lab was usually quiet on a Sunday night, but I was still there, slaving away in front of a computer, attempting by any means to catch the murderer of two little girls. My fingers hit each key with a purpose. I was so very close to a name. The fingerprints on the cuff of the small pink shirt were the only thing standing between me and the guilty animal.

I spun my chair away from the screen and stood up. Crime scene photographs covered the wall in front of me. One in particular made my blood boil every time I looked at it. The child was sprawled on the rug in front of a large television. Cartoons danced on the screen behind her. She held a small stuffed bear in her right hand. The blood from her wounds covered her clothes and matted her hair flat against the carpet. What kind of a person could do such a thing?

I was brought out of my reverence by the sound of heels clicking on the linoleum floor of the hall. The footsteps drew nearer to the door and stopped. I remained still in my position, hands on my hips, back to the door, staring up at my nightmare.

"I thought everyone had gone home." Emily's voice reached my ear and I felt the muscles around my spine tighten. _Did the door open? _I thought.

"I won't be able to sleep…until I find him." I said, trying with all of my strength not to turn around and look at her.

"Why can't you ever take a break, Horatio?" This time her voice was close, even though I had not heard her walk around the table. "You need to relax." I felt her hand touch the center of my back.

"Emily." I warned.

"Hmm?" She purred close to my ear, making every hair on my body stand up. She reached around me and flipped the switch on the backlight, sending the room into the dark blue glow of the computer screen. I was painfully aware of her body pressed against mine. Then just like that, I no longer felt her.

"Turn around." Her voice was full of authority and lust. I did as she said.

There she stood the expression on her face indifferent. Her arms were crossed under her breasts, pushing them up and further into view, the buttons on her blouse literally hanging on by a thread. She stepped closer, so close that had either of us inhaled deeply, we would have been touching. With one swift motion, my lab coat was pushed up off my shoulders, falling to the floor at our feet.

She pressed her lips to my right cheek, and then the other. Then flowery kisses touched my forehead, neck and chest, all in excruciatingly slow motion. My palms pressed painfully into the edge of the glass top.

"Do I make you nervous?" she asked as she put her hands on mine.

"No." I lied.

She lifted my hands in hers, bringing them to her face and placing feathery kisses in my palms. "Then why are your palms sweating?" A very sly smile crossed her face as her eyes looked up into mine. I felt the tip of her tongue brush the center of my palm, sending a shiver through my entire body. I couldn't take it anymore.

The next thing I knew I had a fistful of her hair and pulled her to me, tilting her face upward.

The kiss was not rough, it was slow, wet and passionate, but not for long. It didn't take but a few seconds for me to take care of the buttons on her shirt, exposing the lace bra that had been teasing me only moments ago. I had been too consumed by my task to notice the belt being pulled from my slacks.

With a growl I hooked my hand around her leg and swung her around, placing her on top of the table. She wrapped her legs around my waist, pulling me closer, my erection pressed almost painfully into her hips. I pulled my lips from hers and brought them to her neck, I moved down, leaving a hot trail across her chest. Quiet purrs escaped her lips as I ran my tongue between the swell of her breasts. Her back arched and I could feel her fingers running though my hair.

"Horatio, please." With those two words, I lost all sense of control. My arm swept across the glass table, sending everything to the floor. Then I was on her.

Our lips met again, as she undid the last of the buttons on my shirt.

_RING RING. What the fuck?_ I kept kissing her. Eventually the phone would stop. _RING RING…RING RING RING. _I moved my leg over and kicked the phone with enough force to pull the cord from the wall, sending it crashing to the floor.

I grunted in satisfaction and pushed my lips back to hers, tossing my shirt to the floor as I did. Her hands moved to the front of my pants.

_RING RING... RING RING._


	6. Chapter five

CHAPTER FIVE

RING RING…RING RING.

The moment my eyes fluttered open, revealing the dark parking lot on the other side of the wind shield, I knew it had been a dream. My cell rang loudly on the passenger seat of the hummer, but I couldn't bring my self to pick it up. I couldn't bring myself to except the reality of the current situation.

I hadn't had a dream like that since I was… probably 22 years old. That may seem odd, but I was always rather reigned in. My emotions were never allowed where I didn't want them, but that was the only way to stay sane. In fact the last woman to have such a profound effect on me was Julia and that was nearly 20 years ago. I was young; there were fewer threats in my life. Whereas now, everyday I'm faced with people who would like to see either me or my loved ones in a wooden box.

The phone silenced after numerous tolls. I stared at the small device. If it hadn't gone off, what would have happened? Nothing more than a heavy petting session had occurred, thanks to the damn phone, but with only that I could feel the tension still prominent in my slacks.

I threw my head back against the seat and let out a sigh of exasperation. I had been sitting outside of Emily's apartment for nearly 3 hours, but there was still no sign of her.

I picked up the phone, at last giving in to curiosity, and flipped it open. Tripp, of course, he was probably wondering why I had not followed up on the shooting at the club. What could I tell him? Not the truth. _Yeah, hey frank I'm just stalking a girl at the moment, see ya tomorrow. _I don't think so.

It was just then that headlights filled the hummer. The car rounded the corner pulling into space near the front entrance of the building. It wasn't until the car was parked that I could get a good look at it. The first thing I saw was the silver paint, and then the faint outline of a horse in the darkness, a mustang. _Emily._ I watched her open the door and step out. Her dress clung helplessly to her body, held up only by a single strap. A large white bandage covered one side of her chest. And involuntary sigh of release escaped my lips. I don't know what I thought had happened, she had been mouthy and disobedient from the moment we met. I should have known she wouldn't do as I told her.

3 HOURS EARLIER:

"What the hell happened here?" my tone was a harsh whisper. I heard the EMT walk briskly away.

When she did not answer, I applied more pressure to the towel and pressed my thigh between her legs. She gasped slightly, whether it was in pain or pleasure, it was the desired reaction. I pressed harder.

"Three of them." she gasped out. "I heard shots, and I fired at them." I felt her grip my shirt. "I don't know anything else."

"Hmm." I grumbled in her ear. "And just where was your gun?" I moved my leg against her causing a slight moan deep in her chest. I couldn't help but be very pleased with myself.

I stepped away from her, leaving my hand on her chest. She looked up at me, her face was flushed; and replaced my hand with her own.

"That wasn't fair." she said.

"I know." I looked at her for a moment longer before turning to walk away. "Don't move!" I called over my shoulder.

I went in search of Caliegh, spotting her talking to frank outside of the crime scene.

"Three shooters." I spoke as I approached them. "How many we have dead?"

"Two dead shooters." frank answered. "This isn't good man. Do you think its gang related?" He looked to me for an answer.

"I honestly don't know. It seems it could go in any direction at this point." I answered.

"How do you want us to handle this?" Caliegh looked up at me.

"Well, start by sorting through the shell casings." I slowly began to back away from them. "I'm going to go and get a statement out of the officer."

"Yeah, I bet you will." frank mumbled. I glared at him as I departed.

As I walked, my mind ran through everything that had transpired. I had used her body against her, which in itself was a strange idea. I was disgusted with myself, and yet somehow satisfied. _What were you thinking old man?_It was at this moment that I realized just how badly that could have gone. _You could have seriously hurt her. Oh god, what if she feels harassed? I am such fucking idiot,_I thought_._ But by the time I had made my way back to where I had left her, she was nowhere in sight. _I told her to stay put, but no, of course she doesn't listen._

END FLASHBACK

My eyed followed her all the way to the front door. I waited until she was inside before I gripped the handle to my left and pushed the door open. At the very same instance my feet hit the pavement a second set of headlights steamed across the lot.

Suddenly I was on full alert, a lion ready to strike.

The car did not park, merely turned off its lights and stopped in front of the building.

My hand was already positioned on my side arm.

2 men exited the car.

I unclipped my weapon, drawing it into my hand. My right side was pressed against the side of the hummer, concealing me from view, but I could see them through the windows. My trained eyes assessed both assailants.

Both men were tall, strongly built, and armed. I watched them jog up to the entrance. There was still one man sitting in the driver's seat of the car, which meant that a quick getaway was on the agenda. I ran low, staying out of his line of vision, up to the side of the building. There had to be a back entrance. There was indeed a single door on the far back wall.

I adjusted my gun in my right hand and placed my left on the door. In one swift motion, I pushed the door open and swung the gun through the threshold. I breathed deeply; it was the only noise in the stairwell.

I ran up the stairs. Each step I took echoed through the corridor, but I didn't care. Either I get there in time or she dies. If they heard me, them we would shoot and they would die. It was that simple in my mind. The only thing that mattered was that I get to Emily.

I reached the top of the stairs. Her door was the last on the left, third floor. It was open.

_Fuck._

I made my way slowly down the hall, one foot crossing over the other, gun gripped in both hands. I pushed the door open with the barrel of my gun. It swung wide, hitting the wall. The inside was dark, but I could hear voices. _Where are they?_

The living room was empty. The kitchen was barren as well. But the voices were still there. I moved across the room to the far hall. The talking was coming from the far room. A mans voice boomed above the rest.

"I don't care about what he says!" anger was evident in his words. "Right now, the gun is in my hand!"

I peered in through the crack at the door hinge. The man's back was to me, his gun trained on Emily. The other man was leaning against the far wall, looking bored as hell

"Come on James, just fucking shoot the bitch!"


	7. Chapter six

CHAPTER SIX

"I wouldn't do that James."

_Oh my god. _It was that voice. I would know that voice anywhere. _Horatio. _There he stood, gun pressed to the back of the man's head. I heard him cock his weapon. It appeared that James did as well, he became visibly distressed. The other bastard whipped out his gun and pointed it at Horatio. _Oh hell no. _In a split second I tore my dress to the hip, and pulled my gun from its holster.

"Don't even think about it." I aimed the gun at the side of his face. He swung toward me.

We had only been a few feet apart, so when he swung to his right our guns hit. Then was my opportunity, I kicked him as hard as I could, sending him to the floor. I grabbed the hand with the gun, aiming it away from myself and gave him a knee to the face. Then I had both guns pointed at James.

"I suggest you lower your weapon." Horatio's voice rumbled low throughout the room.

He lowered his gun; letting is slip through his fingers and crash to the floor. It only took a few second for Horatio to get him on his stomach.

"Shit."

_He doesn't have handcuffs. _I hoisted my leg up on the windowsill and pulled my cuffs from their holster, tossing them across the room to him. He looked up at me with a questioning expression.

"I never leave the house without 'em." I shrugged.

He gave me one of his half smiles. The kind that make me thank god there are such things as cold showers.

The man on the floor was coming to, and moaning… loudly. I gave him a look of disgust and pulled out my cell. In the parking lot a car sped away. I turned and watched the black vehicle pull of the drive. It made me think. What if Horatio hadn't shown up? I may be dead right now. But a better question may be why he was there. Had he followed me? No, he couldn't have followed me from the club. I had gotten out a there like a bat out of hell. It's amazing actually; I had thought he would be angry with me for leaving the crime scene. He probably was. But what can I say? I was embarrassed. I had let him get to me.

_And I'd do it again in a heartbeat._

I lifted the phone and dialed PD.

"Let me." He was behind me. His hand clasped around mine. "After all, technically you're still a civilian."

The police arrived within 10 minutes. Lights flashed throughout the lot and played across the walls in the small room. I sat leaning against the windowsill, watching as Horatio stood in the living room conversing with a gentleman. The man was tall, bald and had a thick southern accent- _Detective Frank Tripp. _Horatio had told me about him that day at Maria's. He said that they were good friends, and he could be trusted with almost anything.

I looked up and they both had their eyes on me. Horatio had his hands on his hips and a serious expression on his face. A blush crept up my shoulders, causing me to lower my face quickly. Out of the corner of my eye I watched them nod to each other before the detective strode out of the apartment. The next thing I new he was in front of me, his strong frame blocking my view of the room.

"Horatio I can explain." I kept my face angled down.

He said nothing. His hand grabbed my upper arm and pulled me to my feet. We walked out of the room and out the front door. I nearly fell down the stairs trying to keep up with his long strides. We reached the exit and the cool night air hit my heated flesh in waves.

In the moonlight I could just make out his chiseled features… tense jaw, straight nose, and deep eyes hidden in the shadow of his brow. His broad shoulders were set and strong as he pulled me through the parking lot to the hummer.

"Get in." He said as he urged me toward the passenger side door. I turned and opened my mouth to speak, but he would not allow it. He stepped closer to me, pushing his chest against my shoulder. "I said, get in" He pulled the door open and stepped closer, until my hip hit seat. I pulled myself in watched as he slammed the door shut before jogging around to the driver's side.

He got in, put the car in to drive and pulled out in what seemed one continuous, graceful motion.

We drove in silence for 5 minutes before I could no longer take it. "Where are we going?" I spoke quietly.

Although he sat back in his seat it was obvious that he was not happy. He gripped the steering wheel as if he were trying to remove it from the dashboard, his back pin straight. It took a long time for him to finally speak.

"Why?" It was so low; I thought maybe I had imagined it. "Why can't I ever have a normal relationship?" _Did he say relationship?_

"Horatio… I don't… understand." I stared at his dark profile.

"I just..." He paused for a moment; I watched the muscles in his jaw clench and unclench. "Every time… every time something even remotely good happens in my life… somebody gets hurt." The car sped up, 45, 50, 60, 75.

"Horatio" I placed my hand on his arm. His entire body tensed even more, if possible. "You're driving to fast, Horatio."

He shook his head.

The next thing I know he jerked the wheel roughly to the right, steering the truck off the main road. The street lights were now behind us. We were surrounded by thick shrubbery.

_The glades._

He continued to maneuver down the winding dirt road, a look of anger still on his face. I would never admit it, but I was frightened. Not of him necessarily, more the situation. Even the best people have their moments.

Suddenly the vehicle came to a stop. I sat still and watched as he threw himself out of his seat. We had pulled into a small clearing by the edge of the water. He stood looking out at the glistening water, his hands resting on the top of his head in defeat.

I waited a long while before I stepped carefully down, my heels sinking into the wet ground. I pulled them off one at a time as I walked toward him, leaving them in my wake.

"Horatio" I pressed my palm against his back and every muscle along his spine rippled. I stepped closer and put my other arm around his waste, leaning my forehead on his back. "Tell me."

He dropped his arms to his side. "Tell you what?" He choked out every word.

"Whatever you want." I pressed my face into his back.

We stood there for a long time. His head hung low, as if he were looking at his shoes.

"It's not fair." His fingers lightly brushed the arm that I had wrapped around him. "It's just not fair. Why should I be the one to have to deal with all of the screwed up shit in this world?" I felt him take a deep breath. "I'm the one keeping these mother fuckers off the streets… then why am I the one deprived of a normal life?" He lifted his head and shook it from side to side slowly.

"I…" I was at a loss for words.

"What if I hadn't gotten there in time?" He grabbed my hand, pulling it away from his chest and spun to face me. "You could be dead right now." I looked up into his eyes.

"So what?" a look of shock registered on his face.

"So what, Emily, So what?" he dropped my hand.

"Yeah." He turned his back to me. "We all die, Horatio. You can't save everyone." That must have hit a nerve.

"Don't you think I fucking know that?" He turned back to me, his eyes blazing. "But none of it, not the deaths or the criminals I've put away, none of it was worth it, if I can't keep the people I care about safe!" His hands moved to illustrate his frustration.

How could I possibly respond to that? There he was pouring his heart out, and I was frozen. I stood there and stared up at him for what seemed like forever.

Finally I understood what he was looking for. At least I thought I knew what he needed to hear. I reached up and pressed my palm against his cheek.

"Horatio, the people that we love… that we care for, and the people that love us… they forgive us… even in death." I pushed his hair back from his forehead. "I would have forgiven you… If you hadn't been there... l would forgive you anything." The last words came out in a whisper. He just looked down at me. In a matter of seconds his expression changed from sadness to disgust.

"How can you possibly say that? You barely know me." His feet began to step forward, his chest pressing against mine. I could feel his hot breath on my face. I backed up, and he stepped closer. He spoke as we continued this dance. "If only you knew, if only I could tell you, the things that I've done. Then you wouldn't say tings like that." He paused. "I've killed people, Emily, a lot of people." I could see the sadness welling up in his eyes. So I did the only thing I could think of. I grabbed him and I wrapped my arms around him.

"I forgive you." I said against his neck.

I clung to him as we fell to the moist ground; our knees sank into the earth. He put his arms around me and hid his face against the crook of my neck. I ran my fingers through his hair, in an effort to comfort him. Although I knew all I could really do was just be there, to let him know he wasn't alone.


	8. Chapter seven

CHAPTER SEVEN

It felt like hours, that we just knelt there. I should have been embarrassed, mortified even, to have exposed myself like that. It wasn't fair of me to lay all of my problems on her, even though I knew she could handle it, and she wanted to. But she was so young, although not innocent exactly, but I would only ruin her life further by being near.

Her hands rubbed gentle circles on my back; mine merely grasped the back of her dress. I had fallen back, coming to rest on my heels, and had pulled her with me so that she was practically sitting in my lap. I laid my cheek on her shoulder, just for one more second, to take her in. She smelt of berries, and blood.

_Blood._

Sense at last flooded back into my mind and I pulled away from her. My eyes ran over her form.

The black dress still just barely hung on by one strap, it was nearly ready to give up. Her front was still caked with blood. It clung to the front of my shirt as I pulled from her. Not only that, but it was now ripped from the hem up to her hip. _How did I miss that? _My gaze traveled up to her chest, where she was fitted with a thick white bandage. _She went to the hospital._ I suppose I had been afraid that she would let her wound go untreated, I guess I don't give her enough credit.

"Did you think I wouldn't take care of that?" She gestured down with her head. I must have been staring.

"I haven't really done much thinking at all tonight." I looked into her eyes. "I'm sorry." My arms remained wrapped loosely around her.

"You've got nothing to be sorry for." Her fingers stroked the side of my face gently. "We all have our moments." She gave me a crooked smile. "I can feel myself being sucked into the mud." She pointed down with one index finger. I couldn't help but laugh out loud. It was true. We had been kneeling there long enough for the ground to form a decent suction on our legs.

One foot at a time, I lifted myself into a standing position and reached down for her. She grasped my shoulders as she pulled herself up.

"Wow… I really need a shower." She made a mock sad face.

"Let's go." I walked her to her door and helped her up, and then tried not to fall on my way around the hummer.

Putting the car into drive I turned and pulled us back onto the dirt road.

We drove a while before I spoke again.

"You can't go back to your apartment." I glanced toward her. All I could see was the dark outline of her face against the moonlight.

"Well." She took a deep breath of night air. "I've gotten pretty used to the hotel anyway."

"Um…" I wasn't sure how to say the next sentence without making her uncomfortable. So I decided it best to just come out with it. "No. Actually, I thought you might be safer somewhere else." Okay not exactly as I had planned, but the ball was rolling.

She shifted in her seat, her back coming to rest against in the side of the door. Her eyes burned a hole in the side of my face. Then she gave me one of my own interrogation head tilts.

"Like where?" She already knew what I was trying to say, but wanted me to fess up to it. Two could play at that game.

"I thought you could stay with a good friend of mine, Detective Tripp. I think I've mentioned him before. He was at the scene today." I let my voice come out loud, as if I were really trying to convince her.

I had expected her to freak out, beg me to let her stay with me. But no, yet again, she surprised me.

"Hm" I watched her fold her arms and place her index finger against her chin, as if she were contemplating something. "Is he the tall, handsome one, with the southern accent? Mm, I do so love me a southern boy." Her voice was low and sultry. _Wha_t?I turned in my seat to look at her, not thinking about my grip on the wheel. The car veered to the right.

"Horatio!" In an instant her hand was on the wheel, steadying our course.

"What's that matter with you?" She released the wheel and moved back in her seat. "Why do you tease me, if you don't want me to tease back?" I could hear the smile in her voice. It took me a moment to compose myself.

"I'm sorry… you just… surprised me, that's all." I tried my best to focus on the road. "I thought you could stay with me… if you're alright with that."

It took us about 10 minutes to get to my house. It wasn't a big place, but it was comfortable. The truth is I had never really had many people there. I've dated quite a few women, I just never felt comfortable with having them in my home, my safe place. But there I was, about to let a girl I had barely known a month stay with me.

I opened the door and allowed her to go in first. Her form was swallowed by the darkness beyond the threshold.

"I thought we could just get your things tomorrow." I said as I flipped the light switch up.

The hall filled with light, revealing my entryway. A place that should have been adorned with pictures or interesting art, I now recognized was barren, save the blood soaked girl standing in the middle.

"That's fine with me." Her hand held the bottom of her dress. "If you don't mind, I would really like to get out of this dress."

"Yes, of course. Umm…" I turned to shut and lock the door. "This way."

I led her through the house to my bedroom, Turning on the light.

"hmm." I heard her from behind me.

"What?" I gave her a sideways glace.

"I don't know, it's just not you." Her eyes moved from one corner of the room to the other.

It was a simple room, four walls, a dresser, a bed. Long blue curtains hung in front of the windows. The furniture was an old maple, which I had bought from a friend a very long time ago. A thick white comforter lay across the bed.

"What were you expecting?"

"I don't know." She nodded a few times and then shrugged. "A bachelor pad… I guess."

"Oh I see. So I should have black silk and dark walls, and…"

"A fur rug or two." We smiled at each other.

I could understand how she would find it boring. This girl, who was able to be covered in blood sweat and tears and still glow like a goddess, must have seen much better.

"Well, it would be pointless. I'd be the only one to ever see it." I shrugged.

"Ha-ha." She laughed out loud, and stepped further into the room. "Oh come on, you must have a ton of women come through here."

I leaned my back against the wall by the door and shook my head. "No, none actually." She stopped moving and turned to me. "I don't really, um… I don't bring women here. Even on the rare occasion that a relationship gets to that point."

"Well I like it." She smiled. "It's exactly like my room back home, except my walls were pink." She propped on hand on her hip and pointed with the other. 'But I must say, if you had pink walls, I would be extremely disappointed."

"Why…?" I started to say. She smirked at me. "Oh." I couldn't help but chuckle.

Suddenly there was certain awkwardness to the room.

"Well." I turned to my dresser. "I'll give you some clothes to sleep in." I rummaged through the drawers, pulling out a blue t shirt and a pair of silky black boxer shorts. I handed them to her.

"Well, now." A very cheeky smile came across her face. "That's more like it." She held up the boxers by the waist band. I grabbed them out of her hand. "That's alright. I don't mind sleeping naked." She said, the cheeky smile turning devious.

I stared at her, raised a brow and made a show of contemplating whether to give them back or not. Finally she gave in, snatching them from me and giving me a -_you're annoying- _look. I laughed to myself.

"Okay. Well, the showers in here." I motioned toward the bathroom and opened the door. "Feel free to make use of anything you need." Suddenly I was struck by the image of her in my shower, hot water and steam surrounding her. _Shake it off old man._

"Thank you." She walked by me shutting the door.


	9. Chapter eight

CHAPTER EIGHT

The hot water felt magnificent against my skin. I took my time washing each bit of blood and sweat from my body. Letting my head fall back, the water cascaded over my face. Opening my eyes, I looked at the ledge, on it sat men's body wash and shampoo. I wouldn't mind smelling like him for a while.

It was difficult to keep my mind from turning to him. The smell of the shampoo, the hot water, and the fact that I was in his shower, was almost too much for me. If it were not for the sharp pain radiating through my collar bone, I may have never gotten out. But my bandages needed changed.

I stepped over the edge of the tub, onto the soft rug, dried myself and wrapped the towel around my hair. I pulled the blue shirt over my head, careful not to hit my stitches. Then I stepped into the silk boxers, _his boxers, _the thought sent a shiver down my spine.

I walked barefoot out of the bathroom, and removed the towel from my head, letting my wet locks fall down my back. The hallway outside the bedroom was dark, the wood floor cold to the touch. I could hear faint talking down the corridor.

"I understand that chief." Horatio stood in the main room, his back to me. "Yes sir, I will make sure." He snapped the phone shut, and turned around. "Hi." His eyes never stayed on me for more then a second at a time.

"Umm do you think you could help me with something?"

5 minutes later we sat in the center of the living room, I on the edge of couch and him sitting across from me on the coffee table. A first aid kit was to his left.

"So uh. How do we do this?" He motioned toward the shirt, which currently covered the wound.

"Oh…right." I was not about to take my shirt off in front of him. So I pulled the back of the shirt over my head, and keeping my arms inside, let it rest in front of my abdomen, covering my chest.

He looked at me for a moment, before his hand moved to my shoulders pushing the hair down my back. Next he pulled a tube of ointment from the kit and unscrewed the cap.

"This may sting a bit." He squeezed some of the cream onto his finger and began to gently rub it over the stitched area. He was right it did sting. My face must have shown it because he gave me a look of sympathy as he continued to place the thick contents of the tube on to his finger and then my chest.

"I know. I'm sorry." I let out a small moan, which caused his brow to furrow.

At last he finished pressing on it and wiped his hand with a towel.

"It's alright." I took a deep breath. "I've had worse."

"Really?" He was a terrible actor.

"Don't play coy. I know you read my file." I lifted a brow at him.

A small smile played on his lips as he pulled a large bandage off the table.

"I did." He placed the gauze across the gash and secured it in place with several pieces of surgical tape.

"And?" Can you blame me for wanting to know exactly what he knew about me?

"You really want to talk about this?"

"I'm curious to hear your opinion." I said flat out.

"It's none of my business."

"Yes. But I brought it up; therefore it is open for discussion." I pulled the shirt back over my head.

He sat for a moment, thoughts visible in his expression. Eventually he settled his elbows on his knees and put his face in his hands. When his head lifted I saw concern and most of all empathy in his eyes.

"All I know are the bare facts." He sighed, turning his face away from me. "They found you in your parents' house, multiple stab wounds." He looked back into my eyes.

We sat for a long while before I spoke up.

"I was house sitting. Took a few days from the academy and flew home. My parents were in Miami, oddly enough." I let small chuckle escape. Apparently he didn't find it as funny as I did. "It was a normal evening, for the most part. I hadn't really been home in about 2 years. So it was strange." I paused to collect my thoughts. "I had a boyfriend. That I left when I went to school." Horatio's brow furrowed. "He hated my guts… anyway; I had gone to a local bar with a few of my girlfriends. To you know, catch up and have a drink. Well he must have been there, seen me. When I got home, everything was fine. I locked up and went to bed." I leaned back and lifted my knees to my chest. "I woke up, god knows when. Well I got downstairs, and there he was. I don't remember much after that. Just that he had a knife and he was shouting at me. I didn't even feel it, you know, the stabbing." I let out another nervous chuckle. "The next thing I knew I woke up in the hospital."

"How many, um…" I knew what he was trying to ask me.

"They weren't really stabs, just one, really long one. I suppose they just said multiple to save time."

"Can I see it?" Did he really just say that? I stared at him in disbelief.

"You don't want to see that." I shook my head vigorously. "It's hideous." I stood and made an attempt to walk away but he stopped me, placing his hand on my hip.

I looked down at him.

"Where?" There was that god damn sex god voice that keeps showing up. It took me a moment to find words.

"You've already found it." I gestured to his hand.

The long scar ran from my hip bone, up to my ribs and curved back down to my belly button. It was thick and grotesque. Every time I was forced to see it, pain reverberated up though my abdomen in waves of anger and regret.

His right hand gripped the other hip and he pulled me between his knees. Sitting on the coffee table his eyes were about level with my breasts. I felt his fingers at the hem of my shirt. My body tensed.

"Relax." He said as he gently lifted the shirt away from my skin, sending a chill up my body.

His eyes were calm and focused as the marks were revealed. He showed no signs of disgust or hesitation, as I had very much expected him to. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, just as I felt his fingers touch the flesh just above my hip. My eyes went to his face; his eyes were closed, his fingertips exploring the length of my stomach, as if he were a blind man trying to read every inch of me.

"Horatio." It was no more than a whisper. I wasn't even sure he had heard me, that is until he opened his eyes and looked up at me. His heavy gaze sent a shock wave between my thighs.

At first I thought he was angry, but then I realized that anger and lust went hand in hand with him. He was a man on a leash. Horatio kept himself wound so tight, that any and all emotions seemed to melt into one. That is, on those rare occasions that he actually let them show. In the short time I had known him I had been fortunate enough to see him both at his best and his worst. But this, this was something in between, and it was turning my insides to pudding.

I watched his eyes pool with desire in a matter of seconds. Then his lips were pressed against my stomach. I sucked in a sharp breath as his tongue darted out, gently brushing my skin. His hands moved up my sides bringing the shirt up as well, they came to rest on my ribs. I let my head fall back as he placed soft wet kisses above the waist band of my shorts. My fingers twitched with the need to run through his hair. I indulged myself, placing my palms first on his shoulders and then ghosting up to his scalp.

His hands found the edges of my breast, his fingers gripping lightly just below the swell of them. I let a small moan escape my lips, as he ran his tongue upwards. _Wait, what the fuck am I doing? I am not going to let him have all the fun. _With that I grasped the back of his head firmly and pulled his head back. A growl resonated from deep in his chest, I couldn't help but smirk.

I titled his head back, bringing my lips to hover above his. The corners of his mouth turned up returning my smirk.

"It would seem I have overstepped a boundary." The words sent warm breath across my lips.

"It would seem so."

I wanted no more then to press my lips firmly against his, claiming him. But I would not pass up the chance to make him squirm, if only for a moment.

My mouth opened ever so slightly, ghosting over his. My tongue ran along his lower lip, barely making contact.

"Tease" was the last word he uttered before I pressed my lips to his.


End file.
